Poketalia: A Hero's Journey
by The-Asian-Trio
Summary: Join Alfred F. Jones, future hero and Pokemon master of the Pangaea Region, as he travels with his half-brother, Matthew Williams. However, Team Axis are on the loose, causing trouble for people and Pokemon alike. Our heroes must gain allies to be able to defeat them.
1. A Failed Start

_Warnings: Later chapters will contain violence, blood, cursing, mention of character death(s), tragic characters, and a malfia/criminal organization. Don't like? Don't read._

_Itany City, Pangaea Region_

_8:39 Pm Sunday, -x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Western Capitol Bank_

_A lone shadow stands upon the roof of the building, just in front of a skylight. The bank had closed no more than three hours ago so it was completely empty of any people. At this time, there were no bystanders at the streets since all the shops and stores weren't open. There was not a sound other than a cool breeze. Everything was perfect._

_The figure kneeled before the glass window and, ever-so-carefully, removed it. He attached a wired hook to the roof and clipped the other end to his leg. With practiced skill, the figure jumped down- careful not to touch the floor._

_"Go Togekiss!" The white, fairy-like Pokemon was released from its pokeball. It began pulling at the wire as the shadow grabbed onto it. "Everything is going according to plan."_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Poketalia~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Newsflash!_

_West Capitol Bank in Itany robbed last night! An estimated total of 4000,000 Hetapoke has been stolen! Notorious criminals suspected to be behind this is Team Ax-_

"Al, you really need to go to bed." Mathew Williams turned of the television. He had long, dirty blond hair and indigo eyes. Holding in his grasp was a white, stuffed bear that he always carried with him. He had a nasty habit of disappearing on people.

"I know but I really want to learn more about Team Axis! A hero must know about his enemy," Alfred F. Jones, self proclaimed hero, whined from his position on the bunk bed. He had shorter, dirty blond hair and deep, blue eyes. He had his mind set on stopping the Axis from doing crimes and stealing Pokemon.

"You wouldn't be able to stop them if you don't get a Pokemon tomorrow because you over-slept," Matthew whisper-yelled. It was already after midnight and the next morning was very important to them. They would finally receive their starters!

"Alright, alright! I'll go to bed!" Alfred definitely wasn't in the mood for one of his half-brother's lectures. He turned over on his side and instantly fell asleep. Matthew sighed in relief and climbed to the top bunk.

"G'night Al," Mathew said, even though he wouldn't get an answer. He drifted off to sleep.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Poketalia~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Ameranda, Pangaea Region_

_9:24 Am Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Williams-Jones Residence_

"Shit!" Alfred woke up with a start when he saw his alarm clock which he forgot to set. He ran for the closet and practically threw it open, grabbing his and his brother's clothes for the day. "Matt, we're late!"

"E-eh!" Matthew arose from his bunk in a panic. "I-I told you this was going to happen!" The brothers made way for the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah!" Within minutes; both boys were dressed, hair brushed, teeth clean, and face washed. It was safe to say this was normal for the two, always rushing to make it to school on time. Now they didn't have to worry about learning, their journeys were starting.

Alfred was dressed into a pair of jeans and white turtleneck. He also had on his favorite brown bomber jacket, completed with star and airplane patches. To top it off, he had a red with white stars scarf and blue tennis shoes.

Matthew was wearing his own white turtleneck but with red accents and thick, brown slacks. He also wore his treasured brown winter jacket and matching snow boots. Finally he had a red scarf with white outlined maple leafs and a pair of goggles.

The pair exited their house after saying one final goodbye with their mother, their feet crunching the soft snow beneath them. It was a rather cold day in the small city of Ameranda. The morning was still quite dark, heavy clouds engulfing the sky and bring down more flakes

"Man, it's freaking cold out here!" Alfred shivered in protest, he despised the cold and everyone knew it. Ironic how he grew up in chilly weather but was nowhere near used to it.

"That is because you are only half dressed for it," Matthew pointed out, referring to his light jeans and shoes. Alfred merely shrugged.

"Let's just go." Thus, Alfred and Matthew made their way towards the pokemon professer's lab.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Poketalia~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Ameranda, Pangaea Region_

_9:51 Am Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Professor Toris's Pokemon Lab_

Professor Toris was a relatively young Pokemon Professor from Lithand. No one could say he wasn't a hard worker though, his mind was always on his research. He also distributed starter Pokemon to kids who turn of age. It was his job to register new trainers and set them safely off on their respective journeys.

He was now giving the last two official starters to a young girl and her friend, a little boy. Each month, the professor received the official starter pokemon along with some standby if he ran out. Of course, the extras would be left.

"Ah, that seems to be that last of them." Toris grabbed a cardboard box he had set on the ground- it was a special package delivered to him. He was about to go in when he heard his name being called and saw the two brothers running toward the lab. "Oh, boys..."

"Professor Toris, wait up!" Alfred was the first to reach him, followed by a panting Matthew.

"Al...how do you...run that fast," the soft-spoken boy asked. However, he was only ignored.

"What is it that you need?" Of course, the answer was so quite obvious that anyone could see it from miles away.

"We need to get our first Pokemon so we can go on our journey! Pretty please?" Alfred gave the professor the kicked puppy look. Having mastered it since he was a kid, it was hard to say no.

"I don't have any more of the regular starters, I only have two eevees left." The professor sighed, Alfred was always like this. The two were already supposed to have already left months ago but it seems fate wanted them to wait. Something would have happened to make their chance spent.

"Oh, Al..." Matthew knew how much Alfred wanted to have an official starter of his own. He figured that is why he had been waiting so long, to finally receive one. Now, it was too late.

"We'll take 'em!" Alfred's exclaim surprised both the professor and Matthew. He noticed their expressions. "What?"

"Al, you have been blabbering on about getting an official starter since we graduated Trainer's School..." Official starters were the Pokemon children were supposed to get once signed up to be trainers; such as Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Squirtle, Piplup, Treeko, ect. However, only so many were sent each month to be given away so it was on a first come, first serve basis. Then there were the extras or reserves; miscellaneous Pokemon such as Pikachu, eevee, and togepi. Alfred had been going on for weeks on end talking about his new Treeko, Squirtle, Cyndaquil, ect.

"I don't care if their reserves or not, I wanna leave this place! If we wait 'til next month, we'll only be slowed down by the winter festival!" Every year, Ameranda celebrated winter by having a huge festival. "Mom would want us to stay until the end of it!"

"If you are certain about it..." With that, Professor Toris went inside and came out with two Pokeballs and trainer starter packages. "Here are your Eevees, your Pokedexes, regional maps, and badge cases. Good luck."

"Thanks dude!" Alfred and Matthew pocketed their items and then they were off to edge of town.

"Goodbye," Toris watched them go.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Poketalia~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Ameranda, Pangaea Region_

_10:05 Am Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Ameranda City Limits- Entrance to Route 1_

Past the city of Ameranda lies a vast expanse of hills and mountains that's used this time of year for sledding and skiing. The two boys were regular customers ever since they were little, coming every winter. Now, they were just passing through.

"I am totally going to miss this place!" Alfred in particular loved the sledding part of it. "I am ready to leave though."

"Me too," Matthew said, he liked the skiing aspect.

"Wait, dude, we haven't met our Pokemon yet!" Alfred had gasp, it was very important that they are familiar with their new Eevees. With that, Alfred produced his Pokeball from his belt and threw it.

There was a flash of light before the released Eevee looked around its surroundings. With a flash of brown fuzz, the Pokemon ran a random direction. The half-brothers would have reacted sooner if they didn't hesitate. The Eevee ended up tackling a tree.

"Eevee, dude, stop!" Alfred ran up to his first Pokemon and put a firm grasp on it. He gently picked it up and held it close, the Eevee wriggled in protest. "I think I'll name ya Dodgers!"

The newly dubbed Dodgers calmed down, seeming to understand its master.

"Mattie, your turn to bring out your Eevee!" The other nodded, bringing out his Pokeball.

"Eevee, come on out!" With yet another flash of light, Matthew's Eevee appeared. Instead of running into a tree like Alfred's, it ran into the nearest bush. Matthew sighed and walked up to it.

"Come on, no need to be- a-ah!" Matthew was searching through the branches, trying to locate his new friend. When he finally grapped onto soft fur, he felt sharp teeth bite down onto his hand. "O-ow..."

"It seems to need to get used to you, Matt." Alfred petted Dodgers, who purred back.

"R-right. Now, little one, let go." Matthew comforted the Eevee, showing that there was no danger. It slowly relaxed his arms. "I will call you Neige. Do you like it?" Neige responded with a purr and Matthew beamed a smile.

"Now, let's sled some snow~!" Afred grapped Matthew's arm and headed to the nearest sled shop. Matthew struggled his brother's grip, trying to free himself. His efforts were proven in vain as Alfred was too strong.

Once there, Alfred pulled out his wallet and bought the cheapest sled there, hand holding Matthew all the then made his way to the top of the mountain, to one of the longest slopes there.

"A-Al, you can't possibly-" However, poor Matthew was ignored as he was pulled on the sled along with their Pokemon. With a good shove against a boulder, they started sliding down.

"AHAHAHAHA~!" Later on, they crashed into a rock but this only made them spin out of control.

_Incoming Character Info..._

_Name: Alfred F Jones_

_Age: 16_

_Appearance: Dirt blond hair, Vivid blue eyes, Glasses_

_Personality: Always cheery and bright, Alfred tends to ignore the atmosphere. However, he will read it only when he has to. His goals are to become a Pokemon Master and be the future hero of the Pangaea Region._

_Name: Matthew Williams_

_Age: 16_

_Appearance: Long dirty blond hair, Indigo eyes, Glasses_

_Personality: Timid and quiet, he isn't as loud as his half-brother Alfred. He tends to not be noticed and has a bad habit of disappearing on people. He dreams of living in a cabin in the woods near Ameranada._

_Name: Proffesor Toris Laurinaitis_

_Age: 19_

_Appearance: Shoulder-length brown hair, Green eyes_

_Personality: An often nervouse fellow, Toris is quite nice actually. He is a hard worker and always tries his best. He comes from his hometown of Lithand from the upper north region._

_End Chapter._

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Poketalia~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

**Author's note: Well, that is the end of the chapter~! Expect 1 to 2 weeks update on this since I am a slower typer. ^^' I don't know how long until the next chapter, I am looking for an rper for a certain character to help out. With that said, Japan, if you will-**

**Japan: Admin-chan does not own Pokemon nor Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.**

**Thank you. Reviews are little motivations that keep me typing~! Flames are for candles, bon fires, and marshmellows. I don't mind a critique, just don't be mean about it. I would like to thank our admins for Korea and China, they helped edit and plan for future events. That's it, until next time~!**

**-Admin Japan.**


	2. The Small Town of Mexa

_Route 1, Pangaea Region_

_10:50 Am Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_End Route 1- Entering town of Mexa_

After spinning around out of control, the sled finally broke and they found themselves on the other side of the mountain. Ahead of them was lush, green plantlife and cool weather. They had made it out of the bitter cold South and now where heading towards the mild climit of the center of Pangaea.

"Al, never again..." Mattew sighed, getting off the sled. He was covered in bumps and bruises, even in places he didn't think could get them. No one had gotten off the ride unscratched as Alfred sported several scratches and the Eevees were licking at their cuts.

"That was awesome! Dudes, we should try that again sometime!" Of course Alfred had a blast, the only one of the four who did. He also ignored Matthew's comment but whether it was intentional or not, no one could exactly say. His half-brother wasn't that loud spoken. "So where are we off to next?"

This came to some sort of a shock to Matt, Al was finally getting to the point, wasn't he? He quickly pulled out his pokegear and travel guide. He always had both because while the electronic device had a more accurate map but only gave generic discriptions of places. The book had nice depictions of locations, their history, and highlighting features but he would have to manually locate wherever he was. It was also good to have a back-up as well.

"The nearest town from here is Mexa, known for it's farmer's market and lively atmosphere." Mexa had a Pokemon center but now Pokemart, Matthew made a mental note to buy some pokeballs and potions elsewhere.

"Wait, isn't that where Carlos lives?" Carlos Machado, although quite cheerful, loathed Alfred since the day he met him in trainers school. He seemed very found of Matthew when he wasn't mistaking him for his brother. Since Mexa was so small, it had no place to teach its future trainers. Thus, they were all sent to Ameranda. A trainers school required either a professor or a gymleader, some kind of professional to teach students. That is why and how they met.

"I think so, if I remember correctly." This would either be very good or end very badly.

_P.O.K.E.T.A.L.I.A._

_Mexa, Pangaea Region_

_11:01 Am Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Farmer's Market_

The air was filled with guitars strumming and trumpets blaring in rhymic tunes as Alfred and Matthew walked the copplestone streets. Surrounding them were stands filled with various fruits and berries, clothes, or knicknacks of some kind. Everything just seemed to smile, welcoming the pair in. However, a ceratin someone had seen them.

"Alfred, what the hell are you doing here?" Carlos approached them, face unamuzed. He was a heavyset male with tan skin and some peachfuzz on his chin. He was looking through the Tamato berries, making sure they were fresh and had no defects when he noticed the other. Of course, he hadn't seen Matthew.

"I am just passing through, alright? I don't even plan to stay the night, just get a bit to eat." Alfred frowned, not too happy with this reunion. He would only stay long enough to fill his empty, growling stomach. So, about an hour or so?

"Just be gone before sunset." This was by no means a threat, the forest nearest the town wasn't so safe at night. It was fine when people got to the mountains though, there was no real danger past that. However, Alfred did not know this.

"Whatever." He started walking toward the Pokemon Center, Matthew followed him.

_P.O.K.E.T.A.L.I.A._

_Mexa, Pangaea Region_

_11:11 Am Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Pokemon Center_

"Alejandro, you here?" Alfred called from the empty lobby of the small center. It looked like more of a larger cottage than anything though with it's brick walls, wooden funiture, and fireplace. It did have a nice, warm feel to it.

"_Que? _Alfredo, is that you?" Alejandro De la Cruz, a not exaclty tall but not exactly short male with carmel skin, ran down the stairs from the second floor. He was another classmate of Alfred and Matthew, cousin to Carlos. His family runs the Pokemon Center in Mexa, it didn't really matter that he was not a Nurse Joy.

"Dude, I told you to stop calling me that," Alfred pouted. Alrejandro always called him "Alfredo" for his love of food in general and to just confuse him. They had their fights but they got along fairly well. In the end, Alejandro was more accepting of Alfred than Carlos was.

"_Si_, but it fits you so well," he cheekily remarked. "I see that you are finally on your journey, Alfredo."

"Yep, me and Mattie have finally hit the road!" This is when Alejandro finally noticed Matthew, who was feeling more invisible than ever. Poor Mattie.

"_Hola_ Matt, good to see you again. I suppose you are traveling with Alfredo for now?" Alejandro didn't know they were half brothers, since he met them seperately and they hadn't lived together at the time. However, he often mistook the two as such.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. I'll explain it to 'ya over lunch!" Alfred was really looking forward to Alejandro's cooking, it wasn't half bad and he was really hungry.

"It's on the house, if you deafeat me in a battle."

_P.O.K.E.T.A.L.I.A._

_Mexa, Pangaea Region_

_11:25 Am Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Town Square_

A crowd had formed by the time the two trainers were ready for their battle. It wasn't often that there was a Pokemon battle in Mexa so word spread pretty quickly. It seemed as if at least half the town's residents were there watching.

"Are you ready, Alfredo?" Alejandro held a pokeball in his hand, staring intently at Alfred.

"'Course I am! Let's start already!" Alfred was already getting impatient, anticipation running through his veins. With that, they sent out their Pokemon.

_Entering battle sequence..._

_Breeder Alejandro De la Cruz challenges Trainer Alfred F. Jones to a battle._

_Alejandro sends out his Cyndaquil, Alfred sends out Eevee._

"_Fuego_, use tackle!" Alejandro commanded his Pokemon. The Cyndaquil charged at Dodgers, who took the deffensive.

"Dodge and use Tackle!"

_P.O.K.E.T.A.L.I.A._

_Mexa, Pangaea Region_

_11:50 Am Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Pokemon Center- Cafe_

"So, you really are brothers?" In the end, Alejandro treated the two to lunch. They were now at a table, enjoying their food. As per usual, Alfred was engulfing his food.

"Yep! We figured out we shared a father." For a split second, there was a frown on Alfred's face. However, it was quickly replaced with a sheepish smile. "Now, we actually live together."

"Good to hear." Alejandro knew there was more to the story but he didn't push. "Are you guys staying the night?"

"Naw, I don't want to upset Carlos anymore than he is, he already told me to be gone by sundown," Alfred pouted, not too happy with his former classmate.

"He isn't always like that you know and that was simply a warning." Alejandro chewed on his rice thoughtfully. "The woods closest to Mexa are dangerous at night."

"Why?" Both Matthew and Alfred inquired.

"People have been vanishing in thin air when wandering the forest at night, only some are found some days later. Once travelers get to the mountains, they seem to be safe. I can't be certain as to what goes on but it can't be good."

"That sounds awesome, it's like a mystery!" Alfred couldn't help but get interested by this.

"More like a horror film," Alejandro remarked grimly.

"Dude, don't say that!" Alfred was quite easily scared yet he watched anything in the horror genre. As contradicting as that was.

_P.O.K.E.T.A.L.I.A._

_Route 2, Pangaea Region_

_5:30 Pm Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Infront of Mexa North Woods_

The sun was already setting to their right by the time they had arrived at Mexa North Woods. Matthew gave Alfred a worried look as they tredded on. He didn't like the fact that his half brother disregarded all warnings and was about to travel the forest at night. Of course, Matt was a little curious as to what happened to the missing people but he surely didn't want to become one of them! What was Alfred doing by dragging them straight into trouble?!

However, Matthew knew that even if he didn't go, Alfred was going anyway. There was no stopping him once his mind was set on something. Matt was scared that if he let the other go alone, he'd never see him again! So, quite unwillingly, Matthew followed Alfred in what could likely be their demise.

As the red light turned into cold night, Matthew and Alfred couldn't surpress a chill creeping down their spines. The wildlife seemed to have changed, giving a off-putting unease. Something appeared to be strange, twisted in a way but they couldn't put their finger on it. The air itself was thick with tension.

Despite the atmosphere of the place, Matthew saw Alfred visually relax. He thought nothing of it at first, he thought Alfie was finally getting used to it. Unfortunately, something was amiss as Matt had lost sight of his brother. He may have been an idiot and coward but it wasn't like the other to leave Matthew like that!

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Matthew called out. "ALFRED!"

_Incoming character information..._

_Name: Carlos Machado_

_Age: 16_

_Appearance: heavy set build, tan skin, brown hair tied back in dreadlocks, brown eyes_

_Personality: He is quite cheerful and has a love for ice cream. He gets along fine with Matthew but dislikes Alfred._

_Name: Alejandro De la Cruz_

_Appearance- dark brown-black hair and brown eyes, caramel skin_

_Personality: Quite cheerful as well, Alrejandro is a delegent worker. He dreams of becoming a better breeder and taking great care of the Pokemon he __acquires_

_End of chapter._

**P.O.K.E.T.A.L.I.A.**

**I apologize for the late update, took me a while to write this. This is not the edited version, I'll update it later on. Remember reviews are what keep me going, critiques are greatly appreciated, and flames are good for roasting marshmallows. Yes, Alejandro is Mexico. Speaking of him, the disclaimer!  
**

**Alejandro: The Admin does not own Pokemon or Hetalia~**

**Thank you to all wo have read/reviewed.**

**-Admin Japan**


	3. A Hoothoot's Delusion

_Route 2, Pangaea Region_

_7:35 Pm Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Mexa North Woods_

The sun shone bright in a cloudless, vivid blue sky above a forest full of life. Pidgeys, Starlies, Spearows, Tailows flew in flocks while Rattata, Nidoran, and Pikachu ran about in the foilage. The atmosphere just seemed to sing wth joy as the wind made the grass and leaves dance to the rhythm. Peace, harmony, and innnocence flowed everywhere, as if nothing bad would every happen. This was paradise and it was too perfect.

In tiuyhis lush greenary, Alfred- acting much like a young child- explored every knook and cranny with glee. No rock was left unturned as he hunted down the secrets he knew would be there even though he couldn't quite explain why he was doing such a thing. He was competely lost in the spell the place had created.

"C'mon Dodgers, let's go!" Alfred's partner followed him closely, questioning his trainer's actions. He wasn't buying into this world, someting about it felt off to him.

"Eev, eeevee...!" Suddenly, the Eevee had bumbed into nothing. Alfred sighed as the sky shattered, the plant life darkened in hue, the numerous Pokemon faded from exsistance, and the sounds of nighttime came back. The fantasy world had vanished, replaced with reality.

"Hoothoot, you messed up again..." Said Pokemon flew over to Alfred, its face one of disappointment. "You can use hypnosis well and also can create a world so surreal but you fail with keeping the illusion! One flaw and you have to start all over again!"

"Hoothoot..." The bird kept its gaze down, feeling discouraged. This was the fourth failed attempt so far and they weren't getting much accomplished.

"You just have to make sure to include everything, make the layout of the forrest to the one you create! Alright, from the top! I know you can do it!" With that said, the Hoothoot went into position and the delusion started once again.

_-Poke-talia-_

_Mexa, Pangaea Region_

_7:45 Pm Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Casa De la Cruz- Pokemon Center_

Alejandro, who had just eaten dinner, was out feeding the Pokemon. Some were his while others were either left there by trainers or were wild. This was his favorite time of day, being able to interact with the creatures. There was this good feeling that he liked about it.

"_Fuego_, here's your meal." The Mexan put down a bowl of Pkemon food in front of his Cyndaquil, who eagerly sniffed at it. "It's your favorite~"

"Cynda!" It dug into the food, enjoying and savoring every bite. This made the others restless for their food.

"Don't worry, I have enough for everyone~" He began passing out bowls to the rest of the group. He watched the Pokemon eat until the species with specialied hearing grew restless, to pause in the middle of their chewing for their ears to perk up. "What is it?"

As if in answer, Alejandro heard the telltale snap of twigs and the sound of something hitting the ground. He rushed to where it came from, not even batting an eye. A living creature was certainly in trouble, he couldn't just do nothing! Even still, he was careful.

Withing a couple of minutes, he saw the collapsed body of a young boy with wavy, shoulder-length hair. His half-rimmed glasses were broken, his clothes muddy, and scraches were all over his arms and legs. Of course, Alejandro had recognized him even before turning him over. Mathew, Alfred's half brother, was passed out in front of him.

"_Oh dios mio..._"

_-Poke-talia-_

_Route 2, Pangaea Region_

_8:13 Pm Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Mexa North Woods_

All the effort had paid off, the Hoothoot had finally mastered hypnosis. The Pokemon could create an adequate world and keep it going long enough. The trick, making it captivating enough that any faults were over-loooked.

"Good job Hoothoot!" Alfred praised the owl Pokemon, who hooted in joy. This lasted until the trainer pulled out a Pokeball with a determined face. "Hey, since I helped, you have to battle me! I win, you become a part of my team!"

"Hoot!" The bird was just as determined, flapping its wing so it remained in mid-air. It was ready for battle.

"Alright, Dodgers, use tackle!" His Eevee, who was right beside him, jumped into action. However, this was futile as the owl easily dodged the attack. It tried to counter with hypnosis but Dodgers saw it coming, closing its eyes before it could get dazed. "Good job Dodgers, use sand attack!"

Dodgers quickly ran to the bird and kicked sand in its face, following with a swift tackle. This process kept happening, one attack to and two back. It was getting hard to see as dirt filled the air and Alfred coughed in the dust cloud. Finally, when he saw the form of the Hoothoot collapse to the ground, our hero threw his Pokeball in high hopes.

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

_Click._

_Pokemon Trainer Alfred has caught the wild Hoothoot._

_8:24 Pm Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

"YES!" Alfred literally jumped for joy at his newly caught Pokemon. He was one step in the right direction to becoming Pokemon master and future hero of the Pangaea region! His celebrations were cut short when his stommach growled, reminding him that it was dinner time. "Ahahaha...I better get something to eat!"

With that, Alfred started preparing supper.

_-Poke-talia-_

_Mexa, Pangaea Region_

_9:37 Pm Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Casa De la Cruz- Pokemon Center_

Matthew, after his injurries were treated and woke up, was now eating some leftover food Alejandro had given him. The awkward silence between the two was nearing unbearable buth neither made a move to end it. The Mexan wanted to wait until the other was finished with his food despite the many questions that he wanted to ask. The siad Ameranadian didn't know where to begin to ask for help. So they just sat there as each bit of _arroz _was chewed and every torn piece of _tortilla _was gone.

"What happened...?" In the end, it was Alejandro who broke the quietness. He was not going to get anything done if he didn't start asking.

"I don't even know, Al had disappeared and I was suddenly attacked!" Matthew whisper-yelled face full of confusion. "I started running until I had seen the lights of the Pokemon Center but I had fainted before reaching it."

"_Si, _you were unconscious when I found you. As quiet as you are, you made enough sound that I was able to locate you. Don't tell me, you went through the forest at night?"

"Well you see..."

_Entering flashback_

_Route 2, Pangaea Region_

_5:20 Pm Monday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Mexa North Woods_

"Well, we really screwed up now," Alfred sighed at the setting sun. They had stopped on their way to the forest to train but went a little over-board. The duo lost track of time and now it was probably too late to go through the forest. Nevertheless, that wouldn't stop Alfie from trying.

"I guess the only thing to do is go back to-"

"You can go back if you want." Matthew's half-brother was facing away from him, avoiding all attempts at eye contact. He did not want to go back and possibly upset Carlos even more than he had already. Instead, he was going to go through the forest.

"I am going with if you are, I won't leave you to wander the forest by yourself!" However, Matthew was intent on going with him whether he liked it or not.

"Are you sure?"

"I cannot be more." With that, the two continued on their way. Alfred kept ahead, not turning back to Matthew while the latter followed concerned. The sun was already setting to their right by the time they had arrived at Mexa North Woods.

_End Flashback_

"Al loves to help people but he finds it hard to accept it himself, he even asked if I would like to return instead! I don't think he would have intentionally left me ether, he would never put me in danger like that! We have to find him!" By now, Matthew was worried sick. He couldn't stop thinking abut all the possiblilities that could have happened. What if he was mauled to death by a Ursaring, trapped in a Aridos web and ready to be eaten, or worse yet, be the object of a ghost type's 'fun'?

"Don't worry, we will begin our search _mañana_." It was too late to go now but they will have a search party out there by the time the sun would be high in the sky. They would find him, dead or alive. With nothing much else they could do right now, the two went to bed.

All the while, Alfie was just fine.

_End Chapter_

**-Poke-Talia-**

**Yay, an update! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Please continue, it's motivation to keep me going! Anywho, my editor is busy with school and stuff so I shall make an update to the chapter itself soon! The next chapter is about half-way finished, I am hoping for an update by next Sunday! That's it, until next time!**

**America: *is slowly sneaking away***

**Alfred, you haven't read the disclaimer yet! You were suppose to do it the very first chapter!**

**America: R-right! The Admin does not own Pokemon or Hetalia dudes! *runs off***

**I wonder where he is going...Oh well, bye for now**

**-Admin Japan**

**Translations:**

**Fuego- Fire**

**Casa De la Cruz- House De la Cruz**

**Mañana- Morning/Tomorrow**

**Si- Yes**

**Oh dios mio- Oh my god**

**Arroz- literally rice but, in this case, Spanish rice.**

**Tortilla- a circular, flat bread known most to be used in burritos and a popular side dish to a meal.**


	4. For the Sake of Swinub!

_Mexa, Pangaea Region_

_7:03 Am Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Town Square_

Many of the townspeople were now gathered in the square, forming groups to search for Alfred. Of course, a lot of the residence knew Alejandro and were very willing to help all they could. Even Carlos, who had very much disliked the trainer, was out there because he couldn't turn down both Matthew and his cousin.

Alejandro was at the head of the groups, telling them where they needed to go. Even though it probably was unnecessary, search parties were being sent all around the woods that bordered Mexa. Still, the extra precaution was reassuring to Matthew. Speaking of him, he had walked up to Alejandro and had given something to him.

_"¿Qué es eso?" _The Mexan looked at the Pokeball placed into his hand. The was faded and worn from years of use.

"Al's mom sent one of her Pokemon, she thought it would help find him," Matt explained in a whisper. Their parents had been trainers in their time so both brothers had grown around them.

"I see." With no further delay, Alejandro threw the Pokeball. There was a white flash before a long, tan and brown Pokemon appeared.

"Furret?"

_Identifying Pokemon..._

_Furret, the Long Body Pokemon. Despite its slim stature and short legs, they can run very quickly and corner its prey with their speed._

"Furret, help us find Alfred," Matthew told the Pokemon in his quiet voice.

"Furret!"

_~Pocket Hetalia~_

_Route 2, Pangaea Region_

_8:27 Am Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_End of Mexa North Woods- entering Route 3_

By now, Alfred had already woken up and eaten breakfast. He had arrived to the mountainous area that was safer to be in at night than the forest was apparently. Of course, he wasn't one to leave his brother behind like that in the most important journey ever.

He was also very worried about Matthew now that he thought about it. He had just disappeared on the other and had no clue if he actually made it to help or not. Alfred was certain that is brother could convince people to help if the situation callled for it, he just hoped Mattie was alright.

As the minutes slowly ticked by, Alfie's patience wore thin. The next city was just beyond his grasp but there was no way in hell Alfred would ditch Matthew all alone. He just needed to trust that his half-brother could take care of himself. However, what was taking him so long?

"Hoot?" Alfred's Hoothoot cocked his head in confusion and worry. There was clearly something wrong and the owl could sense it, his trainer hadn't said anything though. That was the scary part, Jones could never shut up but now he was oddly silent.

"Hmm, Turbo, do you think you can try to find my brother Matt? He has the same sort face as me and has a scarf covered in maple leaves." He turned to the Hoothoot dubbed Turbo and even showed him a maple leaf for reference.

"Hoot!"

"Alright, return to me if you find anything." He saw his new Pokemon off but turned his head back to the ground once it was out of sight. "C'mon Matt, I know they'd help you..."

_~Pocket Hetalia~_

_Route 2, Pangaea Region_

_9:11 Am Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Mexa North Woods_

It had been nearly a couple hours since the teams started looking for Alfred and they had come expecting the worse. There were several cases of trainers being attacked by territorial Pokemon, they were worried that they would find the Matthew's brother in the same condition he was in or worse. This only motivated them to look harder incase they missed him.

Matthew was deeply concerned about Alfred but he somehow felt that the other would be fine. The brothers have shared a special connection ever since they met when they were little. They knew each other well enough to know they could both hold their own. Mattie knew things would turn out alright in the end as they have always would. As they treaded father, the more confident he was in the matter.

Furret was at the head of the small group consisting of Alejandro, Carlos, and Matthew. The ferret was constantly sniffing at the ground trying to get a secent, not an easy task his the trail was hours old and very faint. However, Alfred had a particular smell- mountain breeze with slight order of greese. It just needed to find that amoung the strong, woody forest.

Instead of that though, the Pokemon caught wiff of burnt wood from a long-dead fire. It didn't seem strong enough to come from a big area, it woud have seen signs of a forrest blaze by now. Curious, the Furret continued on and found the scortched remains of a fire pit.

"Furret!" At the Pokemon's cry, the three came trunning to the make-shift campsite. Mixed in with the ash of branches were blacken bits of mashmellow and chocolate, s'mores being Alfred's favorite campfire treat!

Although the ferret was ecstatic about the area, this could've been any trainer's temporary rest spot to the three. They didn't get the too obvious smells and hints of a specific person being there, it could have been the average Joe that stayed here for all they knew.

"Furret!" The Pokemon rolled in a patch of grass on the ground that smelled like Alfred had lain in it all night. Yes, he must be close now since this was the freshest scent yet! The Furret stopped it's hyped bouncing when it heard the hoot of an owl.

"What is it Furret?" Matthew had noticed the Pokemon sudden silence and looked where its gaze was directed. Perched upon a branch using only one taloned foot was a Hoothoot. Matt blinked, knowing full well this was not the usual time to see one out.

_Identifying Pokemon..._

_Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon._

_Hoothoot has the ability to keep track of time, always hooting at the same time each day. They alternate the foot they stand on so fast, it cannot be seen by the human eye._

"Hoot?" The owl Pokemon cocked its head, staring intently at Matthew. The round, never-blinking eyes slightly gave Matt a nervous feeling that he couldn't exactly place. Without warning, the bird flew off the branch and towards him. The teenager gasped when it saw it come closer and intantly flinched. However, he heard it flap right passed him and felt a heavy tugging around his collar. Then it was gone.

"My scarf!"

_~Pocket Hetalia~_

_Route 2, Pangaea Region_

_9:36 Am Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_End of Mexa North Woods- entering Route 3_

"It's been over twenty minutes..." Alfred checked his Pokegear for the hundredth time that day. He was always sort of paranoid when it came to waiting in a situation much like this. He just needed to ramain calm and wait patiently, Matthew would come around eventually. It wasn't really working.

Just as he was losing his last shred of patience; heard the hoot of Turbo and saw it flying to him, a long cloth in its talons. Upon a closer look, Alfred noticed it was Matthew's favorite scarf.

"I asked you to find Matt and you bring me his scarf, good job..." Our hero huffed, at least he knew Mattie was really out there and he couldn't have been too far. "I might as well look for him."

"Hoot?" Turbo cocked his head in confusion. The two remained silent as Alfred gathered his things to find his half-brother. However, he stopped as soon as he heard rustling from the surrounding thicket.

"Furret!"

_~Pocket Hetalia~_

_Route 2, Pangaea Region_

_9:41 Am Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_End of Mexa North Woods- entering Route 3_

Matthew, Carlos, and Alejandro ran with their Pokémon by their sides. After Mattie's scare with the Hoothoot, they decided to chase after it to get the stolen maple leaf scarf back. They had sent Alfred's mother's Furret ahead of them but not too far as to lose sight of the ferret. Not long after, they saw the owl Pokemon they were after begin to land in the clearing ahead.

They stopped to catch their breath. The trio exchanged a glance and a firm nod before continuing, not knowing what to expect. They entered the clearing to find-

"Ahahahaha! Furret, what are you doing here?" -A perfectly fine Alfred. The group indeed needed a minute to fully process what they were seeing: Al with a Hoothoot perched upon his shoulder cuddling the ferret. Matthew was the first to unfreeze.

"Al!" Mattie ran up to his brother and gave him an almost hug-tackle. Although shocked at first, Alfred proceeded to return the hug. "You're okay…"

"So are you…" Al was glad his partial sibling was alright. Ah, how deep the connection between the two was unlike most others. Despite their differences, the pair shared a close bond that anyone could clearly see. However, the moment was ruined when two certain Mexans slapped Alfred upon the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Alfred, you idiot! Don't you know how worried Matthew was?!" Carlos looked beyond mad, not being able to stand our hero. Of course, he did have god reason to since it was his idea to ignore all their warnings and go into the forest late at night.

"I have to agree with him, Alfred. What you did was too risky!" Alejandro was serious, not having his usual happy-go-lucky tone or calling Al, _Alfredo_.

"I know, I know." Alfred didn't even try to defend his actions, which surprised the other three. Normally, he would say that "he was the hero so he must do it" or something along those lines. "C'mon Matt, we have to make it to the next city!"

"Yeah, we do. Goodbye Alejandro, Carlos, thanks for your help." With that, the brothers continued their journey.

_~Pocket Hetalia~_

_Route 3, Pangaea Region_

_10:05 Am Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Echo Mountian Pass_

"So, what the next city?" Alfred was curios to what it was since he never actually checked, he just knew they were close to it. They had about a two hour hike left to go.

"Austary, it has a lot of culture and history to it. Also, it has the first gym!" Matt loooked excited as Alfred did. They both planned to enter the Pangaea Pokemom league, take on the elite four, and face the champion. Of course, Matthew didn't think they would get _that_ far being rookie trainers but t was nice to think so.

"Ahahaha, yes! We can take on the gym leader!" Alfred was nearly jumping for joy, a big grin on his face. He stopped when he heard something coming from somewhere.

"What was that?" Matthew looked around, thinking that he might have been hearing things.

"I think it was this way!" Alfred ran off to the direction he thought he heard the noise.

"AL!" His half-brother whsiper-yelled and quickly followed after him. He made sure he wouldn't lose him this time. "Wait for me!"

In the distance, there was a distinct cry: "SWINUB!"

_**~Pocket Hetalia~**_

**So, i decided against updating this early. Hmm, I might do it with the next chapter but I do not know for certain. Anyway, next chapter is full of character introductions. Yes, we have three new characters! One of them is tied as my favorite and has a big part in this story yet to be revealed! Thanks to all who have read and please review! Helpful advice is appreciated but flames are for firewood. I don't mind anybody saying what is wrong or needs to be improved! With that, Matt will do the disclaimer!**

**Canada: The admin does not in any way own Hetalia or Pokemon.**

**Special thanks to another South Korea roleplayer who went over the chapter! Until next time!**

**-Admin Japan**

**Translations:**

**_¿Qué es eso?-What is that?_**


	5. Austary City Blues

_Route 3, Pangaea Region_

_10:05 Am Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Echo Mountian Pass_

Minutes later, the two found themselves up on a steep ledge. Looking down revealed a long drop down. They stopped for a moment, unsure of what to do next. The heatbeat in their ears quieted and their heavy breathing slowed. The adrenaline that flowed through the duo's viens thinned as exhaustion from running hit them like bricks.

"Are we too late?" A feeling of dread passed between the pair. They were certain that they were heading in the right direction, they had heard the sound moments earlier. They couldn't be imagining it could they? Both of them couldn't be hearing things at the same time right?

"Wait...couldn't you have used Turbo to find the fource of the cry?" Matthew inquired, the idea just dawning on him. There was period of silence as the information sunk into Alfred.

"Well, shit!" A wave of guilt smacked Al in the gut. Why hadn't he thought of calling out his Hoothoot?! He could have possible saved an injured Pokemon's life! No, he couldn't think straight and reacted to quickly!

"Swinub!" The cry cut into the brother's trains of thoughts, making them blink. They stole a minute to recollect themselves before glancing over the edge of the cliff. Clinging to a loose bloulder was small, swine-like brown fuzz of fur holding on for its dear life. Several cuts and scratches scored its tiny, shivering body. It was quite obvious the little guy was attacked and thrown over.

"Turbo, let's go!" Cheesy line out of the way, Alfred sent ut his Hoothoot. The owl had a tired expression on its face, having been waken from its sleep. It probably won't get a lot of rest this morning. "Help that Pokemon!"

Turbo responded, albeit slowly, and flapped its wings towards the injured creature. It carefully grabbed the puffball with its talens and flew back to Alfred and Matthew. The older of the two accepted the bundle in his grasp and held it gently.

"We have to hurry to the Pokemon Center!"

_Identifying Pokemon..._

_Swinub_

_AILIATEKOP_

_Austary, Pangaea Region_

_11:38 Am Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Austary City Gate_

There was nothing much left of the stone wall that surrounded the magnificent city since it was all but destroyed in the Austarian Siege. Despite its crumbled appearance, it manages t o retain beauty. Now, it serves as a landmark for travelers who are looking for a place of rest.

However, Alfred nor Matthew had time to gawk at the structure. They rushed through a broken entrance, seeing the start of buildings form in the distance. Austary had two Pokemon Centers, a small one for emergencies near the wall and a huge center downtown.

They treaded on a couplestone path until they reached the tiny hospital, a warm and inviting smell coming from open windows. With looks of a cottage, anyone would think this was a normal house if they didn't happen to notice the giant p sign on the shingled roof.

The two, unsure of how to exactly enter, knocked on the wooden front door and waited. There was some shuffling inside until a yung woman with long brown hair accented with a flower and bright green eyes appeared. Her welcoming look changed to one of worry when she saw the injured Pokemon in Matt's arms.

"Oh my," she opened the door, letting them inside. "It's a good thing you came here, some trainers don't know about this place because they don't bother reading the city's information. Is that your Swinub?"

"No ma'am, it's wild." Matthew handed over the furry swine that was now lightly snoring.

"Could have fooled me, most of its injuries are already tended to." The Austarian examined its body, noting the mostly healed wounds. "It just needs some proper rest, I'll send it to the main center right away."

The pair released their held breath, relived that the Swinub was just fine. They had cleaned and bandaged it the best they could since they weren't experts in first aide of a Pokemon. Trainers school only could teach them so much.

"Chatot, front and center!" The young woman called out. In response, a parot flew from the upper level of the house.

"Front and center! Front and center!" The colorul bird perched itself on the chair in front of her, all its attention on the Austarian. It was rather small, shorter than Alfred's Turbo. However, unlike the Hoothoot, the Chatot held a attentive gaze.

"I want you to fly this to the main center in middle of the city." She had covered the Swinub in a towl, leaving enough space to breath. The parot grabbed ahold of the tied together ends, carrying as if it was a wrapped up parcel.

"Main cernter! Main center!" With that, the Pokemon was gone. It headed North until it completely disappeared out of sight.

"Ah, I haven't inroduced myself. I am Elizabeta, the emergency Pokemon nurse here," she stated. With her long green dress, frilly apron, and hankerchief on her head, anyone could have mistaked her as a maid.

"I am Alfred F. Jones, future Pokemon Master!" Al's expectation of himself made Elizabeta giggle. How cute for someone just started their journey! However, he had a long way to go if he ever wanted to be great.

"I am Mattew Williams, ma'am." Oh, how polite this one is! The Austarian expected something good to come out of him. If only he would speak up, he was a tad quiet.

"You two should be off soon if you want to face the gymleader, he stops battling trainers at six." The boys nodded, heading out the door.

"Nice to meet you," they both chimed.

_AILIATEKOP_

_Austary, Pangaea Region_

_12:02 Pm Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Main Street_

The half-brothers were shocked at the immediate change of atmosphere when they had entered the central part of the city. The rural open-spaced houses were replaces with compact, urban buildings. The bright, happy colours were now dulled and sucked of life. An almost sad-looking crowd drifted along the street as the light sprinkle seemingly washed away the vivid hues from everyone and everything.

"Let's try to find that Pokemon Center..." Matthew's voice was barely above a whisper as his worried gaze examined the melancholy surroundings. He tried asking for direction only to be pushed aside and ignored. This was very different than the kindness shown by Elizabeta.

Even Alfred had trouble talking to people. He got beyond confusing directions, the most common is you "go that way and turn north down such and such street" and he was left wondering where he should start.

"Any luck?" Alfred asked Matt who shook his head. With a heavy sigh as they continued walking, they two weighed their options. They could continue going, get lost, and more wet as the rain began to pour. They both took out umbrellas and thought about staying in one of the stores or buildings for shelter. However, they were struck out of their pondering as someone hit into them.

"V-veh!" The person fell over and landed onto the ground. He had soaked, coppery hair with strange curl sticking out but his eyes were too squinted to see the colour. He wore what could have been a crsip orange polo with referee flag patch on his right shoulder, an orange bowler with a silky green strap, tan pants, and brown dress shows. His clothes clung to his skin as he sat in a puddle of water, wet in several places.

The brothers rushed to his side and helped him up. Alfred kept his umbrella high so the ref wouldn't get more drenched than he already was. The young man thanked them with a bright smile.

"_Grazie! _Thanks for the help!" Even though his eyes were mostly closed, he seemed be observing the pair. He noticed their young faces- they looked about sixteen. "You must be new trainers!"

"Yes, we are sir." Matthew handed the stranger a towel to dry off with. By now, the streets were mostly cleared of people and traffic. He began looking for a place they could go inside. "Let's get you someplace dry..."

"Veh? Sir? You dont need to be so formal! We can go to the Pokemon Center around the corner!" He showed them the large center, the one they were trying to find. It would have been easy to spot if it wasn't raining.

Without further stalling, the trio ran towards the automatic door. The main lobby was huge; two areas with couches for lounging, bookshelves filled with various Pokemon books to read, the back counter with the usual Nurse Joy, vending machines for something small to eat or drink, and several upstairs rooms comfortable enough for trainers to rest in.

"I am going to check on Swinub," Matt quietly said. He continued on to the counter and talked to the nurse before heading into the recovery rooms. It seemed the furball made it here safe and sound.

"C'mon, let's go to the couches!" Alfred and the referee went over to a sofa and put down their stuff. The auburn young male dried off more with the towel but soon realized that his clothes were too dirty to keep wearing. Oh well, there went his uniform. Good thing he had a spare he could always use back at the gym. He went into a nearby restroom to change.

Meanwhile, Al had turned on the flat screen television provided and put on the news. He found it quite depressing back at his home town and the station he watched- they would say good morning/afternoon/evening and then proceed to tell why it is not. Still, he was always tuned into the latest events whenever he could.

_'Newsflash!_

_Several bankrobberies in Itany and surrounding locations tied to local crininal organization Team Axis! A report of 1.8 million pokeheta has been stolen! We now bring you to Detective Arthur Kirk-'_

Alfred had turned of the television. By this time, the referee was already changed and had returned. He looked at Al with a surprising frown, as if displeased with the news.

"Team Axis has been casuing trouble for a long time, I wonder why people are still so interested in them. Veh, it doesn't look like they can be stopped..." The older male sighed as if in defeat.

"How can you say that? Of course they will be taken down one day! They cannot last forever!" Alfred gave a determined look, a fire in his eyes. There was no way he was going to give up hoping!

"Al, I am back...Oh, it looks like he is fired up again." Matt returned, Swinub in his grasp. His half-brother always got like this when he was excited about some sort of challenge and lately, it has been about a certain criminal group.

"Veh! If you say so! Anyway, I am Feliciano Vargus!" The referee introduced himself, almost bouncing off his feet. He almost seemed to radiate energy, about as much as Alfred could at times.

"I am Matthew Williams, sir." Even though he was told not to be so formal, Matt stil called Feli "sir".

"I am Alfred F. Jones, future hero!" Alfred made a- let's face it- pose that could make anyone cringe. It was so cheesy but bright, making Feliciano laugh at how bad but funny it was. He also noted Al's great confidence.

"A hero, huh?" Feli still giggled as if he only half believed the other. He suddenly stopped when he noticed the time. "Veh! It's already after one?! I am late from lunch break!"

With that, Feliciano grabbed his bag as he waved goodbye to Alfred and Matthew before heading out of the automatic door. Thankfully, it had stopped raining by this time so he could get to the gym without getting wet again.

"Want to get a bite to eat Al?" Matt could practically _hear _his brother's stomach growl as they haven't had their mid-day meal yet.

"Of course!"

_AILIATEKOP_

_Austary, Pangaea Region_

_2:12 Pm Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Austary City Gym_

After having a lunch at a restaurant, the two had gotten directions from Nurse Joy to the Austary City Pokemon Gym. It wasn't that far away either, resting on a corner a couple streets away. The appearance of the building looked misleading though.

The gym looked as if it was a concert hall with a huge ceiling and an elegant design. Its gleaming, pure whit walls were breath-taking to say the least. The surrounding garden looked just as beautiful, with of array of flowers of colors that made it all the more appealing. Finally, the Pokemon League symbol was on the pearl gates with fancy lettering.

The pair entered following the faint sound of a violin. The notes played had a sad smoothness to them, like a singer voicing a sad melody. Even though there was only one instrument playing, the emotion being conveyed was still strong.

Finally, they happened upon the main concert stage where a lone musician played his violin. He had dark brown, silky hair and violet eyes. Hearing the two walking towards him, the young man looked up. He sighed as he put his instrument away while the sad tune still seemed to be playing, echoing off the walls.

"I suppose you two are here to battle, let's get on with it." The Austarian stood, pokeball in his hand. Upon his words, another young man stepped from the darkness of the audience. They went into their positions on the battlefield as they waited for one of the brothers to go first.

"You go first," Matt whispered to Al. He knew the other would want to go first, since he was anticipating the battle since they first arrived in the city. Also, he was a bit more nervous than he ever would like to admit.

Alfred stepped forward slowly. It was a bit scary not knowing what to expect, this would be his first major Pokemon battle. However, heroes need to be brave and stare fear right in the face. How would he expect to accomplish anything if he didn't try?

"This battle is between Alfred F. Jones of Ameranda and Gym Leader Roderich Eildenstein! Let it begin!" Feliciano waved his flags downward, commencing the brawl.

"Ralts, prepare to battle." The white, humanoid Pokemon took a battle stance as it was waiting on an order. This gym leader was quite known to not have a set type as most of the other gyms did.

"Dodgers, let's go!" Alfred sent out his trusted Eevee, who immediately took a ready position. The two Pokemon stared each other down as they waited for their trainers cue. With thinning patience, Roderich started first.

"Ralts use Confusion." Concentrating hard, the emotion Pokemon closed its eyes. They snapped open as a purple glow surrounded it and the Eevee. The four-legged creature was tossed through the air and hit the back wall of the gym/concert hall.

"Dodgers!" Alfred was about to run to it when the Eevee stood back up, face scrunched in anger. The genetic Pokemon gave the Ralts a firm glare and ran to it with lightning speed. Before it had any time to react, the other was knocked into the other wall. "Good job, use tackle!"

However, the Ralts saw this one coming and easily dodged the attack. By his trainer's orders; it used Confusion again, sending Dodgers flat to the ground.

"Quick Attack!" However, the Eevee got up again and used the previous speed. Dodgers did this a few more times before Ralts fainted from injury and Alfred's Pokemon collapsed with exhaustion.

"Both sides are unable to battle and have one Pokemon left," Feliciano announced, raising his pair of flags to the respective halves of the battlefield- red for Roderich and green for the challenger Alfred. Feli was paying close attention to the fight and Alfred especially.

"Chatot, prepare to battle!" The gym leader sent out a parrot similar to the one Elizebeta had, this one having more of a refined gaze on them. Around it's neck was even a bowtie, that looked ridiculously good on the bird. It echoed the word battle, as if ready for command.

"Turbo, let's go!" Alfred released the Hoothoot who, even in mid-air, cocked his head and hooted. Seeing the opposing bird did not change its expression, it just made the owl blink. Roderich and Chatot's eyes narrowed as if they weren't amused.

"Begin." Upon the referee's cue, the battle resumed. The bird Pokemon rammed each other, loose feathers floating to the ground. The ariel match seemed to last a while as one would siftly dodge the other until Alfred called out a different move.

"Hypnosis!" That, along with one more tackle, sealed the match. The Chatot fell to the ground to the ground in a daze before going into unconsciousness.

"Chatot is unable to battle! This match goes to Alfred of Ameranda!"

_AILIATEKOP_

_Austary, Pangaea Region_

_11:32 Pm Tuesday,-x Month Xx Day xx Year_

_Roderich Residence_

_Search on Alfred F. Jones_

_Retrieving In information..._

_Full Name: Alfred Foster Jones_

_Age: 16_

_Brithdate: July 4, xXXx year_

_Family:_

_Mother- Lcoal artist in Ameranda, former trainer, and making average income._

_Father- Deceased, 10 years_

_Half brother- shares father._

_Education:_

_Grade- A average in Pokemon History, B average in First Aide, A average in Athletics, B-C average in Math and Sciences._

_Pokemon Team: Eevee (starter), Hoothoot_

"Maybe he'll do..."

_Receiving information..._

_Name: Elizabeta Héderváry_

_Age: 19_

_Appearance: Long brown hair, green eyes_

_Personality: She is a strong and supportive Pokemon nurse who is lives with Roderich_

_Name: Roderich Edelstein_

_Age: 19_

_Appearance: short dark, brown hair and violet eyes_

_Personal: A young, aristocratic male who has a passion for music and is the current gym leader for Austary._

___**AILIATEKOP**_

**I apologize for the late update, I have been sick all week. In any case, we have our criminal team. Look out for the next chapter which I mostly likely will put up next weekend since it's going to be shorter. Hungary, the disclaimer.**

**Hungary: The admin does not own Pokemon or Hetalia!**

**Read and review please!**

**-Admin Japan**


End file.
